5 Sens, Demyx et Vanitas
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] OS 1 : Murmures (Ouïe)
1. Murmures

Yo ! Et je lance (encore) un nouveau recueil sur ces thèmes. Voilà. Parce que ça me plaît décidément beaucoup trop, et les Nuits du FoF me rendent déraisonnable. Du coup voilà, ce premier OS a été écrit sur le thème Manoir donné par LP.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : l'ouïe**

_Murmures_

C'est comme si les couloirs soupiraient. Comme s'ils chuchotaient. Des bruits courent à pas de loup.

_Vous avez entendu ? Qu'à dit la nouvelle ? Des choses sur le comte ? Oh elle a pleuré je l'ai entendue pleurer j'en suis sûre. Il n'a rien dit ? S'il-vous-plaît, vous m'entendez ? Je suis tout seul et – J'ai parlé à la cuisinière hier – Le roi a fait pendre la sorcière de cour. Vous avez entendu ? Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? Vous savez ? Vous ne savez pas ? Eh, eh, viens par là, eh, j'ai quelque chose à dire. On parle de trahison en haut-lieu._

Vanitas espère qu'il s'y fera. C'est un méli-mélo constant. Il ne sait pas si c'est réel. Quand il a visité, tout était silencieux, et c'est pour cela aussi qu'il a acheté. Il aurait dû venir hors des heures, passer une nuit ici. L'agent avait bien dit que le lieu était hanté – c'est plus vendeur, apparemment. Vanitas a cru à des balivernes, parce qu'il ne croit pas aux fantômes.

_Silence, silence, c'est le nouveau patron. Qui a demandé la main de la princesse ? Tais-toi, vous avez entendu ? Eh, monsieur, vous m'entendez. Si je chante, vous m'entendez ? La chasse a commencé, mes amies. Rendez vos grimoires._

Mais Vanitas a vu dans sa vie plus de choses incroyables qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ça vient avec le travail, apparemment. Il aurait pu en choisir un autre, mais il n'a pas envie de recommencer une formation. Et puis la magie, ça lui plaît, même s'il doit passer toute sa vie payé au black. Ça lui finance des manoirs hantés et une voiture, ça lui suffit.

_Vous avez entendu ? Vous avez entendu ? Non, non, silence, silence ! Monsieur, allez quoi, vous avez bien un nom ? Ma mère dit que je chante comme une rivière coule. Et le comte, qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ? Il a dit quelque chose ? Vous savez ? Vous connaissez la nouvelle ?_

Ça ressemble à du vent, tout ce bruit, alors Vanitas ne sait pas ce qu'il croit ou non. C'est peut-être juste son imagination – c'est indistinct, et il n'y comprend pas grand-chose, les rares fois où il lui semble intercepter des mots. Vanitas n'est pas curieux de nature, il aime les choses carrées. La magie est l'exception. Tant que ça ne l'empêche pas de dormir, tant qu'il ne comprend pas, il décide que c'est du vent.

_C'est la grande chasse ! Fuyez, fuyez ! Vanitas ? Vanitas, c'est votre nom ? Le comte a pris le parti du roi. Quel traître. Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Vous savez, vous savez ? Il faut partir. Brûlez vos grimoires et faites vos valises. Ne prenez que le nécessaire. Vous savez ?_

Du vent dans les couloirs et au milieu une porte qui grince. Une porte qui gémit. Vanitas ne la distingue pas exactement parmi le reste mais oui, il y a ce son plus marqué qui ressemble à un chant. Ça le berce, même si c'est incompréhensible. C'est lourd et léger, comme un sac à dos vide dont le contenu a été brûlé par des anti-sorciers.

_La princesse a perdu son fiancé ! Le compte ne devrait pas. Are you going to Scarborough fair ? Parsley … Ne dites plus rien, je crois qu'il écoute. … Sage, rosemary and thyme … Partez d'ici, partez, chut ! Faites silence, je ne m'entends plus penser ! Ne prenez que le nécessaire. Vous avez entendu ? Prenez les lettres, toutes les lettres. Prenez les photos._

Vanitas n'identifie pas tout. Ça fait pourtant presque deux mois à présent qu'il dort entre ses murs pleins de vent. Il accepte ce bruit comme sa seule compagnie, ce bruit de vent avec son anomalie, comme une fuite d'eau dans le plafond. Il n'est pas certain d'où lui vient cette certitude, peut-être l'a-t-il entendu dans son sommeil, mais il lui semble évident que l'anomalie dans le murmure des couloirs s'appelle Demyx.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ? C'est pas tant du Demitas encore, et pour être honnête je sais pas d'où il sort, cet OS. Sans doute du mélange de chansons dans ma tête, qui va de Scarborough fair à Castle de Halsey en passant par Castle of Glass et des trucs dont je me souviens pas le nom. Bref. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié quand même !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est le seul moyen qu'un auteur a de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

À plus !


	2. Humide

Yo ! En fait cet OS est la suite du suivant. Voilà. Parce que. Et il vient aussi de la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Hanter parce que forcément.

Bonne lecture !

**5 sens : le toucher**

_Humide_

Bientôt trois mois qu'il vit avec les bruits, et Vanitas s'y est habitué, totalement habitué. Il a pensé, un instant, que ça risquerait de dérange ses invités, mais il n'a jamais d'invité. Alors ce n'est pas un vrai problème.

Il s'y est juste habitué quand tout à coup, il y a du nouveau.

C'est l'arrivée de l'hiver. C'est tout, voilà ce qu'il pense en premier lieu. Dans le manoir il fait froid, froid et humide. Quand Vanitas travaille la nuit dans la bibliothèque, ses bras se couvrent de chair de poule. Systématiquement. Peu importe le nombre de pulls qu'il enfile, peu importe qu'il installe un radiateur électrique, ou lance un sort de chaleur. Il se dit que c'est trop mal isolé, alors il déplace ses recherches dans la cuisine. La première semaine, tout semble être réglé. Le feu dans la cheminée le ferait presque transpirer, la pièce est petite, il fait très chaud. La neuvième nuit, un frisson remonte le long de son dos, aussi clair qu'une main glacée. Il n'y a plus de doute possible.

C'est l'habitant.

Vanitas connaît un peu, les lieux hantés. Ça ne l'a jamais intéressé outre mesure, mais il songe à présent qu'il aurait dû mieux écouter dans ses cours d'Esprits. Il s'était habitué aux voix, parce que c'était facile, finalement, de faire avec. C'était comme une colocation en moins contraignant, mais cela, non. Vanitas est né dans la magie noire, dans les ténèbres, Vanitas a grandi dans la magie noire et dans les ténèbres, Vanitas a l'habitude de tout, de tout, sauf d'être touché. Il ne peut pas être touché. Il ne supporte pas, et les autres ne le supportent pas non plus. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un chien avant d'en tuer un en le caressant. La seule matière organique que touche Vanitas est déjà morte. Comme son habitant, on pourrait arguer, mais c'est différent. C'est encore conscient. Ça bouge.

Alors Vanitas fait le tour du manoir. Il le sait, son habitant est timide. Il ne se dévoilera pas à la moureuse qui va venir demain, pour le faire partir. Alors Vanitas doit le dénicher par lui-même, tant qu'il ne se doute de rien. Vanitas sait qu'il y a deux types d'entités ici : les unes sont des fêlures, des restes d'événements gravés l'intérieur des murs, dans les interstices des fenêtres, dans la terre, dans les meubles. Elles ne sont pas si gênantes. Elles murmurent, elles sont la mémoire du lieu. Elles n'ont pas conscience de sa présence. Elles ne cherchent pas l'interaction. L'autre entité, c'est l'habitant. Demyx. Vanitas doit avoir entendu le nom alors qu'il dormait, il ne sait plus, mais il sait que l'habitant s'appelle Demyx. Un habitant n'est pas coincé dans sa temporalité, il vit le temps où il s'exprime, il partage le présent de tout ce qui est vivant. C'est l'habitant qui chante. C'est l'habitant qui passe la main dans son dos, sur ses bras.

Vanitas pouvait l'entendre. Et maintenant il le sent. Les fêlures sont indélogeables, mais les habitants peuvent être virés. Vanitas va le virer. S'il avait un peu plus de cœur, il en ressentirait de la peine. Mais actuellement il le vit bien.

Pas la chambre, pas la bibliothèque, pas la cuisine, pas la cave, pas la salle de bain du haut ni celle du bas, pas l'ancien dortoir, pas l'ancienne infirmerie, pas la chambre des domestiques, pas l'autre chambre, pas les couloirs, pas les toilettes, pas le pallier, pas le jardin, pas le cagibi, là. La salle de musique. En entrant, un grand froid, un froid immense et humide, comme une pellicule de glace sur toute sa peau. C'est ici que Demyx habite. Vanitas n'y avait pas mis les pieds, depuis la visite. Il y a un piano recouvert d'un drap, des partitions qui ont pris la poussière et une guitare aux cordes cassées. Vanitas sent la présence de l'habitant plus que jamais, comme une étreinte, il pense, mais il ne sait pas exactement ce que c'est que d'étreindre quelqu'un.

« Il faut que vous partiez, Demyx. Ou alors que vous arrêtiez de me toucher. »

Il y a un remous dans la salle, comme un courant d'air. Ça doit être signe que l'autre a entendu, mais il garde le silence, pour une fois. Demyx ne semble pas en colère. Mais le froid se précise, juste, autour du poignet de Vanitas. Le sorcier s'en va, recule, se détache, part, marche vite dans le couloir et jusqu'à sa chambre, pour prendre une couverture ou deux. Il se réchauffe péniblement, allume la cheminée. Dehors le soleil commence à se lever. L'étreinte d'eau a disparu. Vanitas se couche, ferme les yeux pour effacer ce qu'il garde de la sensation. Mais juste quand il parvient presque à l'oublier, il sent la masse froide se coucher contre lui, le serrer. _Je veux pas._

_._

_._

_._

Et voilà ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Des bisous sur vous !


	3. Il fait bleu chez vous

Yo ! Et encore un OS, encore la suite, encore sur la Nuit du FoF, cette fois le thème Cauchemar.

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : la vue**

_Il fait bleu chez vous_

Des éclats de couleur qui lui font plisser les yeux, et rien d'autre qu'une rame à laquelle se raccrocher. Tout est vif et tout est violent. La salle de musique est baignée du bleu le plus lumineux qui puisse exister. Vanitas ne peut rien entendre, rien sentir, rien penser. Il ne peut que voir. Et il voit un garçon, un garçon qui doit avoir dix ans et qui saute avec une guitare dans la main, une guitare très grande pour un garçon si jeune. Il a des yeux bleus comme la lumière qui inonde tout.

Il fait toujours très bleu et ils sont dans le jardin et le garçon a douze ans et il pleure.

Il fait toujours très bleu et ils sont dans la cuisine et le garçon a quinze ans et il joue de la guitare.

Il fait toujours très bleu et ils sont dans un endroit que Vanitas ne connaît pas et le garçon a seize ans et il marche.

Il fait toujours très bleu et ils sont dans la cave et le garçon a dix-sept ans et il crie.

Il fait toujours très bleu et ils sont dans la salle de musique et le garçon à dix-neuf ans et il joue du piano.

Il fait toujours très bleu et ils sont dans la chambre et le garçon a vingt ans et il tremble.

Il fait toujours très bleu et ils sont dans le jardin et le garçon a vingt-et-un ans et un linceul sur le visage.

Vanitas voit, voit, voit beaucoup de choses qu'il comprend sans comprendre comment il comprend. Comme une science infuse, infusée en lui. Infusée dans l'eau froide. Vanitas voit, voit trop de choses alors qu'il a les yeux fermés.

.

.

À très vite !


	4. Matin

Encore un drabble, encore la suite, encore la Nuit du FoF. Sur le thème Mémoire !

Bonne lecture !

**5 Sens : l'odorat**

_Matin_

Quand Vanitas rouvre les yeux, c'est le matin. Il s'est endormi brusquement, avec l'étreinte froide de l'autre. Quand il s'est couché, c'était le matin. Est-ce qu'il a dormi une, ou vingt-quatre heures ? Le sommeil ne l'a pas reposé. Il est plus épuisé qu'au coucher. Il se lève d'un bond, regarde son téléphone. La moureuse l'a appelé cinq fois. Il a dormi vingt-quatre heures.

La sensation le suit toujours, comme si Demyx marchait derrière lui. Il se retourne. Évidemment il ne voit rien. Mais il sent. Il sait que l'habitant est là.

« T'étais obligé de me faire dormir si longtemps, merde ? C'est déjà pas facile de trouver une moureuse ! Je peux pas vivre avec toi, OK ? »

Pas de réponse, mais ça n'est pas très étonnant. Quelque chose le tient au corps, comme une anomalie, comme un nœud, mais il ne peut pas mettre le doigt dessus. Il avance, les pas lourds, vers la cuisine et l'odeur de café, se laisse guider. Il a l'impression de marcher une éternité mais rien que le parfum familier le réveille doucement, l'aide à ouvrir les yeux, à remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Et sa première vraie pensée est : j'ai pas lancé de café.

.

.

C'est sans doute le dernier de cette fournée, donc à presque très vite seulement !

Des bisous !


End file.
